Link, I
by solent silver
Summary: Alot of people assumed after watching the final TP cutscene, Midna's "Link, I..." was her attempt at confessing her love for him. Here's the truth...


Three lone figures stood at the mirror chamber

**Link, I…**

Three figures stood at the mirror chamber. A princess, a Twilight princess and a Hero.

"Well...I guess this is farewell, huh? Light and shadow can't mix, as we all know," initiated the Twilight Princess. There was a respectful silence among the trio, as one of them made to part ways.

"But... Never forget that there's another world bound to this one," she finished.

"Shadow and light are two sides of the same coin...One cannot exist without the other," spoke Zelda, a pensive gaze on her face.

"I know now the reason the goddesses left the Mirror of Twilight in this world...

They left it because it was their design that we should meet. Yes... That is what I believe," concluded Zelda.

"Zelda... Your words are kind, and your heart is true. If all in Hyrule are like you...

Then maybe you'll do alright." Midna smiled, realizing now how powerful the bond of friendship had grown between them.

"Well, the princess spoke truly, as long as that mirror's around, we could meet

again..."

"Or so it may seem," she added in a low undertone which neither the Hero of Time or the Princess could hear.

A single tear escaped Midna's eyes. Catching it deftly on her finger, she skillfully aimed, and projected it at the mirror. It floated ever closer to the glass, and for a split second, time itself seemed to freeze as it made contact with the mirror, and cracked it. Seeing this, Midna ran quickly up the stairs to the portal which would take her to the Twilight, and ultimately, seal her in the alternate dimension forever.

Link made the connection, and realising her true intentions, gasped.

"_She's going to break the mirror so that the connection with our two worlds is lost, to prevent these tragedies from ever happening again in the future…But after all we've been through…_"

Link made a step forward, as if to rush out and stop her, but seeing that Midna was already standing in the gateway, decided against it. He realized that this was her decision, her choice, there was nothing he could do to stop her.

"Link." Midna's voice reverberated throughout the empty mirror chamber.

Link looked at her, wondering what she could possibly have to say at such a crucial moment.

"Link, I…" Midna stopped, as if contemplating on what to say. Deciding against it, she paused and an all-knowing 'you'll find out soon enough' smile played on her lips.

"See you later."

The portal started to warp Midna out, starting from her legs and gradually going up, until only her head was visible. Zelda noticed that all the while, Midna had her gaze focused on Link, while wearing that same smirk.

And with that, she was gone. The mirror shattered into a mass of broken fragments at their feet.

"What was **she** smiling about!?" exclaimed Zelda, annoyed.

Link simply shrugged.

"Want to come over to my place for coffee?" he asked.

Link's House

Link and Zelda stood at the front door of Link's house

"Oh Zelda, I want to show you my new slingshot!" exclaimed Link, while fumbling in his pockets for his keys. "It's awesome, I can shoot Fado from my window, and he doesn't notice a thing! Poor sucker…" Link laughed while opening the door. "It's great fo-OH MY GODD!!"

"Hey Zelda, I want to show you my new slingshot,"began Link, fumbling in his pocket for his keys. "I can shoot Fado from my window, and he doesn't notice a thing, poor sucker," he laughed. "It's great fun," he said, opening the door. "Great fo-OH MY GAWD!!"

The two Hylians stood in the doorway, mouths agape

The two Hylians stood in the doorway, gaping at the sight behold them.

Link's house looked like a proverbial tornado had run through it. Shelves, furniture, tables, had been overturned and his belongings lay scattered on the floor. Random people lay passed out on the floor, some he recognized, some he did not.

Gandorf lay sprawled on Link's couch, half naked, empty beer bottle in hand. Malo and Malon were sleeping on Link's bed.

"Ohh! Aren't they cuute?" exclaimed Zelda, pointing at the sleeping couple.

Link winced at the sight. "Whatever."

Suddenly, Linebeck popped up from behind a crate, startling the two. "Liink! I've been waiting for you!" he shouted with glee. He ran up to Link and glomped him. Link pushed him off, an expression of horror and disgust on his face. Linebeck was wearing a Princess Zelda dress, a dress identical to the one Zelda standing in the doorway was wearing.

"Link, don't you recognize me? It's me, Zelda!" Linebeck spoke enthusiastically, obviously convinced that he was the real Zelda.

"Would you love me?" asked Linebeck, looking at Link.

"…" replied Link.

"Could you learn to love me?" Linebeck went on, despite the warning glares he was receiving from Link, and Zelda.

"I like you," stated Linebeck, looking into Link's eyes.

Disgustedly, Link pushed him aside and went to further inspect the rest of his house.

"Are you playing your love games with me?" Linebeck called after him.

Link strode over to Ganondorf, prodding him with his keys. "Didn't I just kill you?" he asked, confusion and annoyance rising in his voice.

Ganondorf looked back at him, bleary eyed.

"Wow, Midna… reeally knowsh how to thro' a partaay…" He slumped back into his drunken stupor, unable to continue.

Midna. Link couldn't hold it in any longer. Anger and resentment built up in him, eeing **his **house, trashed like this, without his knowledge...

"MIDNAAAAAAAAAAA!!"

Far away in Twilight Land

_Midna disintegrated back into the Twilight realm. Taking in a large breath, she inhaled deeply, and exhaled, breathing in the once familiar scent of the Twilight. "Ahh, it's good to be home!" she exclaimed. "Damn, I really need a bath", she mumbled, sniffing her armpits. "Must be all that running around Hyrule with Dog Link", she scowled. Dusting herself off, she strode off purposely. A fellow Twili soon approached her._

"Princess! It's goood to see you again!" Midna looked towards the source of the speaker, or downwards rather, a short, round Twili stared back at her. "So happy to see you Princess! Soooo happiii!", worshipped the Twili.

"Yes yes, I'm a busy woman, got stuff to do", she replied with a dismissive wave and walked faster.

"Princess!", exclaimed the Twili, running up to her.

"WHAAATT?!", screamed Midna, spraying the Twili with flecks of spit.

"Umm..umm….." The Twili was very taked aback at Midna's sudden outburst. "P-p-princess, shouldn't you have told Link?" he stammered. "About the umm…drunken-orgy-you-held-at-his-place-the-night-before?"

"How did you know about that?!" Midna exclaimed, shifty eyes.

"Oh I was there," the Twili replied simply. "You _did_ invite everyone, the Hylians, the Zoras… the Twilight world, the seven sages, the Kokiri, Linebeck…"

Flashback

Loud music reverberated throughout the village of Ordon at night, a rarity in this usually tranquil village. The source of the sound: Link's house. From the outside, it could be seen that masses of dark shadows were moving around inside, evident that there was a gathering of some sort taking place. The occasional crash of a bottle shattering could be heart every now and then.

"It sounds like Link's throwing quite a party," said Uli, shooting a worried glance at Link's house from their window. "Should I go check on them?" she asked her husband, Rusl.

"Oh I'm sure they'll be fine. Link's just saved Hyrule from utter destruction, let him have his party," replied Rusl confidently.

"Yes but what about the children?"

"Link's a responsible young man, he'll make sure no harm befalls them. Besides, they survived that 6-month stint in Kakariko didn't they? One night should be no problem."

Unbeknownst to the couple, Link was actually far from being in party-mode. He was at Henna's fishing hole, trying to get back his confiscated sinking lure…

_Henna's Fishing Hole_

"Henna, just give me back my sinking lure…" Link pleaded, knocking on the door to the cabin. He'd been there all day trying to reason with her. The sun had set well ago.

"Not until you apologize!" came Henna's voice from the other side of the door

"Okay. I'm sorry Henna. Sorry for cheating, at your fishing minigame," apologized Link.

"Hmph. If saying sorry solved everything, all the soldiers in Hyrule would be out of jobs! Apology NOT ACCEPTED!!" screamed Henna.

"But you just asked me to apologize!" exclaimed Link in confusion. "Now just give me back my sinking lure!"

"No! Not until you apologize!" she retaliated.

"Okay then, I'm sorry!" he replied

"Apology NOT ACCEPTED!!" she screamed back.

Back at Link's House

"Umm…Ilia…Miss? …Why are you err… using Link's sword?" asked the postman.

Standing in the midst of Link's living room was Ilia, brandishing the Master Sword. She made a few more amateur swipes at an imaginary target before sheathing the sword. Ilia brought her face very close to the postman's and looked him in the eye.

"It's because I **AM** Link!" she breathed heavily.

"WEEEHEEEE!!" Ilia ran around the house screaming and brandishing the Master Sword, almost beheading several people in the process.

"I GOT A MANGINAAA!!" screamed Linebeck in the background.

Current day

"Oh **THAT** drunken orgy…" Midna laughed. "Don't worry, I'm sure he'll take it in his stride," she mused. With a sweep of her cloak, she turned and left, leaving the Twili very apprehensive.

Midna walked a few more strides before turning around to check that she was out of earshot. Quickly darting behind a large bush, she sat down so that she was hidden from view. Now that the Twilight Princess reflected on it, she was rather quick-minded in throwing that party at Link's place without his knowledge. A sigh of nostalgia escaped her as she remembered the moments they'd shared together adventuring. He'd probably gotten home by now, and found his simple, orderly house in utter ruins. Midna didn't know whether to laugh or feel guilty.

"Link I… should have told you about that drunken orgy we had your place last night," she said to herself.


End file.
